Hope's Angel
by AdamantiumDragoness
Summary: Weeks after Danny finds Hope, he finds her again on his doorstep. In the sequel to the oneshot "A Doll for Hope" Danny helps Hope find a better, safer home. That or locate her lost mother. The cover is Hope and is drawn and colored by OakLeafNinja.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here it is! The sequel to "_A Doll for Hope_."

A few reviews I got for my other story asked for more and I knew I could take the story farther. So I did!

Anyways. I know I forgot to mention when this takes place. I don't know which episodes this would take place. But what I do know, is that it is after "_Urban Jungle_" and

"_Phantom Planet" _never happened_._ Because of this and that Dani (in my story) doesn't exist, my story should be labeled "AU"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

What I do own though, are my O.C's

-Hope

-Lana

-and Hope's poor excuse for a father.

If you wish to use my character's, please ask permission in a review or PM me. And I will get back to you.

* * *

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ever since she met her angel, Hope's life has been better than ever before.

After she had woken up at Ms. Lana's house, Hope told her about the white haired teen that saved her, and about her father. She showed Ms. Lana the doll of her angel. When Lana had asked the younger girl if she could see the doll for a moment, Hope had complied but she couldn't help but worry for her doll. It was all she had of her angel, and she didn't know when she was going to see him again.

After an hour and a half of waiting, Ms. Lana came back with her doll.

The doll looked almost brand new! The button eyes were replaced with newer buttons, the fabric was cleaned, and the tear in the right arm was stitched back up.

Hope raced up to the blonde woman and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Ms. Lana!" The young girl said into her chest.

"You're welcome, dear."

Ever since then, Hope took the doll with her everywhere she went; even when she went to school. This resulted in her being bullied, even more than usual. Although, she stayed strong, ignoring the small scrapes and bruises that littered her skin. This was nothing compared to the beatings her father had given her during his fits. And Hope knew that Danny would want her to stay strong.

Weeks past and Hope was starting to get used to Ms. Lana waiting for her at home with a batch of warm cookies and milk and a gigantic hug filled with love. When one day, shortly after Hope had gotten back from school, a loud pounding on the door was heard.

Lana was confused, she wasn't expecting anyone and most of the fundraising at the school was over. So who would be knocking on her door?

"Stay here dear," she told the young girl, "I'm going to see who's at the door."

"Yes, Ms. Lana," Hope replied obediently.

The blond haired woman cautiously opened her door to find Hope's father standing on her doorstep with an angry scowl and the smell of whiskey on his skin.

"Where is she?" he asked in a gruff and demanding voice.

"Where is who, sir?" she replied.

"The girl, I want her, now!" he demanded, putting his hand between the door and the frame. Lana tried to shut the door before he could come in, but he was far stronger than she was. Hope's father successfully pushed the door open and barged in. "I want to give her a lesson! She needs to learn to face up to her fears and take them like a real woman should!"

Hope from the kitchen, heard the commotion, and recognized her father's voice. Quickly, she hid and begged that he wouldn't find her.

Lana blocked the drunken man's way and glared. "I think that you should leave," the blond said in an icy tone.

In which the man responded by grabbing Lana's wrists and pinning her against the wall. The woman thought fast and quickly kneed the man in his stomach. "Hope, run!" she yelled into the kitchen.

Hope then took off out of her hiding spot, out the kitchen door, and down the street with her doll in tow.

Running as fast as she can Hope came to rest at a large brick building with a large neon sign and giant ship on top. Without much time to observe the strange building she saw her dad come stumbling down the street. Quickly she started pounding on the door hoping someone was home.

Shortly after she stopped, the door was answered by a young boy with blue eyes and messy black hair.

Looking down at the young girl, Danny raised an eyebrow. "Hope?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

The brown haired girl rapidly hid behind him, "You gotta help me! He's gonna get me!"

"Who?"

The small girl just pointed to the oncoming man. The similarities were remarkable, so this must be her dad. Danny felt hatred for the man boil inside him. And quickly began to glare at the drunk. Even with him half way down the street, Danny could smell the alcohol in his blood stream. Danny stood in front of Hope with one of his arms around her defensively waiting dangerously for the drunk to make his way to Danny's house.

When the man finally got to the steps, he was wheezing and huffing for breath. Danny just continued to hold the girl and glared, unimpressed, at the man.

When the man got his breath back, he scowled at Danny as if sizing him up. He was surprised that the boy was unfazed by his gaze. Most grown men would leave his proximity with that look and this boy just looked at him unimpressed.

"Hand over the girl, boy," he demanded.

The dark haired boy just gripped Hope tighter and shot back, "Over my dead body."

The drunk raised an amused brow, "You really think you can fight me?"

"Not think, I know. And I know who the winner will be!" Danny smirked.

He just smiled amused at the boy's antics. "And who might that be?"

"Me."

The man swung a punch at Danny, to which Danny had dodged expertly and stepped back. He swung another fist and Danny caught it.

"Let's take this outside, shall we? Don't want the house getting destroyed before my parents come home." Danny smirked.

"I think not."

Danny just shrugged and continued ducking and dodging until he got close enough to touch the cruel man. Quickly, Danny pushed the man causing him to fall down the steps and land on the concrete. Danny then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Turning around, Danny saw the young girl clutching the small doll of his ghost half that he saw her pick up.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Are you alright, Hope?"

The young girl nodded as she continued to hold her precious doll close. "H-how do you know my name?"

'Shoot!' Danny thought, 'might as well go with the truth. She deserves it, anyways.'

"It's me, Hope," he bent down. "It's me. Danny."

"But the Danny that I know looks different," Hope said as she held up her doll, "he looks like this."

Danny chuckled and gently touched her shoulder. "I can change what I look like."

"How?"

"Very carefully," he replied, "Watch." Danny let the cool rings run across him and in his place stood a bigger and more lifelike version of Hope's doll.

Her eyes grew big and she practically leaped into his arms and held him in a tight hug. "You really are Danny!" she said into his chest.

"Of course," Danny said as he hugged her, "I would never lie to you."

* * *

There is chapter one people. Sorry its short, I promise that the others will be the same, if not longer.

Anywho, please tell me what you think in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Huh?! What is this?! An Update? Naw, it can't be. But it is! I need to lay off the sugar and caffiene, cause now I am starting see sounds.

Anyways, I would love to dedicate this chappie to Himinee for being my first ever fan girl...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. BUT I do own Roya, Hope, and Brian.**

Now... ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Danny looked down at the young girl curled up in his chest and lap. She had fallen asleep an hour ago, and, truth be told, Danny didn't blame her. Hope had a rough day today.

He smiled as he watched her clutch the doll of his ghostly self and snuggle in closer to Danny.

When he had tried to explain how he could change between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Hope had just looked confused, so he had told her it was magic. At this, she smiled and told him that her mommy used to tell her stories about magic before she went to bed at night. And that it was a good thing that he could change so he could be two angels and help out other people. Danny had laughed at this and confused the poor girl even more. When he had gotten his breathe back, Danny kneeled down with a serious look upon his face.

"Hope?" he said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and mentally smiled when she didn't flinch. Instead, she moved his hand off her shoulder and held it close. "You know, no one can know about this, right?"

"Why?"

"If they do, some people might be scared and try to take my powers away. And I wouldn't be able to help people. Do you understand?" At this Hope's emerald eyes became wide and she nodded, holding Danny's hand tighter.

"Danny?" Hope spoke up shyly.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at her.

Hope blushed, "Can we watch a movie?" Danny nodded and led her into the living room. The two had picked out a movie, which wound up to be Brother Bear, and sat down together to watch it.

Five minutes into it, Hope snuggled up to Danny and he put a protective arm around her. Ten minutes after that, Danny could hear the soft snores coming from her.

Thus, leading him to where he is now. Danny soon felt his eyelids become heavier with each passing second. And he too, was sleeping soundly with his arm still guarding the little girl.

* * *

Jazz came home to the house being extremely quiet and peaceful. But in the Fenton household, that is not a good thing. The red head soon began to frantically search the house and froze at the sight in the living room.

Her little brother was curled up with a little girl she had never seen before. She couldn't help but think it was cute. Quickly, Jazz raced up to her room and grabbed her camera. Smiling she took a picture, or a few, before switching the switching the television off, and grabbing her latest book while relaxing on the loveseat.

She knew her little brother needed his sleep, so she let him rest. Besides, she could get caught up on her reading. The decision was made and Jazz began to lose herself in her words.

* * *

Danny woke up in a meadow filled with wild flowers of all colors, and a pounding headache. Blinking away the bright sunlight, he held up a hand to also help block it out as well.

When his eyes adjusted, Danny looked around and saw someone bent over picking from the assortment of flowers.

He quickly got up and went over to the person. After getting a better look, he realized that the person was a she and that she looked strangely familiar.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Danny asked cautiously.

The woman stood up and that's when Danny noticed her eyes; A bright emerald green. She smiled kindly at the young boy.

"Hope?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said with laughter in her voice, "but close. Hope is my daughter. And my name is Roya."

"Oh."

Roya smiled as she leaned closer to the halfa. "Danny, I need you to make a promise to me."

Danny became quickly shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"All ghosts know the name of the young halfa who chooses to use his powers to defend the humans of Amity Park from mischievous ghosts."

"Wait… So you're a ghost?"

Roya sighed sadly, "Very much so. After I had went to visit my brother, Brian, for a while, which had turned into a few years and I had practically moved in. At the time Hope was around two. I had to stay because of his horrible drinking habit. And a few years later I had gotten a call from a man who claimed to be my father's doctor. He told me that he had suffered from a heart attack that had almost claimed his life. Panicking, I raced out the door leaving a note that promised Brian that I would be back soon and that to take of Hope for me. On the drive over to the hospital that my dad was supposedly staying in, I was attacked. I don't know what it was, but it did kill me. And I became a resident of the Ghost Zone. Ever since then, I've been watching over my little girl but unable to interfere physically.

"I watched as Brain's drinking problem become worse and he started taking his anger out on my little baby. Ever since she was a toddler, Brian had played the father role in her life and he ruined it for her."

"So, that creep wasn't Hope's dad?" Danny asked.

"No just her uncle," she assured.

"But, what about her biological dad?" he questioned.

"That isn't important right now. You will find out at a later date. But what I need you to do is look after her for me. Keep her safe. She means so much to me." Roya pleaded with her sorrow filled eyes.

Danny became deadly serious as he nodded. "I promise to protect Hope with my life and after-life." But he quickly gasped as he was hugged by the red head.

"You must go now, your sister is about to wake you," Roya said as she kissed his forehead. Everything quickly began to fade and Danny could have sworn he heard a "Thank you, Phantom" in Roya's voice. And everything went black…

* * *

Also I must apologize for the ridiculously shortness of the chappie. I blame my insomnia and business.

So, tell me what you think in a review and it will make my day!


End file.
